Researchers at the University of Chicago and Urban Institute continue their partnership with Illinois and New York child care administrators and four local offices to develop an empirically-informed and practically-relevant knowledgebase regarding the determinants of subsidy stability and child care continuity. Phase 2 focuses on provider- and subsidy program-related factors that impede families' access to high quality and stable subsidized arrangements and examines strategies to successfully integrate subsidized providers into quality improvement efforts. Phase 2 includes: (1) case studies of local sites including policy and document analysis and interviews with key subsidy and quality improvement program stakeholders; (2) mapping of the supply of high quality care against subsidy-eligible families' child care needs; (3) an analysis of how Phase 1 survey families' subsidy trajectories are associated with provider quality and stability characteristics; and (4) a qualitative study of subsidized providers.